As a new transportation system other than a bus or a railroad, a track-type traffic system configured to travel on a track by running wheels constituted by rubber tires is known. Such a track-type traffic system is generally referred to as “a new transportation system” or “an automated people mover (APM),” or the like. In the track-type traffic system, guide wheels disposed at both side sections or the like of a vehicle are guided by guide rails provided along the track.
In the vehicle of the above-mentioned track-type traffic system, the running wheels or guide wheels are installed on a traveling bogie disposed under the vehicle. The traveling bogie includes a mechanism configured to steer the running wheels (steerable wheels) using a force (reaction force) of pressing the guide wheels to the guide rails when the vehicle passes through a curved section (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, the traveling bogie includes a guide apparatus having the guide wheels and turnably attached to the vehicle, and a steering mechanism (a tie rod, a tie rod arm) configured to steer the steerable wheels according to turning movement of the guide apparatus.